Jessica Albert
Jessica Albert is a character in Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King. A girl from a good home, she comes from a wealthy family in the small village of Alexandria. However, contrary to her upbringing, she is unskilled in the social niceties and expected behavior of her environment, which often leads to conflict with her mother. She joins up with the Hero for personal reasons, strengthening the party with her flair for offensive magic. Something of a tomboy, Jessica is nothing like her mother, who expects her to be prim and proper in public. Magic is far from Jessica's only strength; she is also an outstanding fighter. Whips, staves, knives and later swords are her weapons of choice. Jessica's appearance changes when she equips certain armor such as the Dangerous bustier and the Magic bikini. Appearance and personality Jessica has red hair in a form of long pigtails with a few strands of it hanging over her face. She wears a purple blouse with sleeves starting at the upper part of her arm. She has a yellow, corsette-like, article of clothing around her stomach and waist which has a auburn belt around it that a small pouch hangs from. She has a long, maroon colored skirt that has a white frill at the bottom. You can see that she has brownish-black tights under the skirt, and pointed, brown shoes, in which the tights are tucked into. Jessica also has other outfits such as: *Jessica's Outfit This is the outfit you first see Jessica in when you meet her. This is Jessica's only outfit that doesn't show off her mature curves. She has a white dress shirt with a red tie. Her skirt is long and black. It is found in her closet in Alexandria after obtaining her. * Dancer's Outfit This outfit consists of a white bra, and a reddish-orange skirt tied off at the hip. *Bunny Costume This outfit can only be made if you put the Fishnet Stockings, Bunny Ears, and the Bunny Tail in the Alchemy Pot. The appearance change is triggered by equipping Jessica with with the the bunny suit along with bunny ears and fishnet stocking The result is a black Playboy Bunny outfit. *Magic Bikini This outfit has low defense but increases Jessica's magic greatly. This outfit is a blue and yellow bikini with a miniskirt-like article of clothing around her waist. *Dangerous Bustier The only purpose of this outfit is to use it in the Alchemy Pot to make the Divine Bustier. It is a black corset-like article with an open slash in the front which is laced to keep from falling apart. It straps around the back and and the part covering her rear is shaped like a heart. Two are found in the game so you can have the dangerous and divine bustier at the same time. *Divine Bustier Jessica's most defensive outfit. It increases her evasion and defense greatly. She has a purple and gold, low-cut, blouse that is tied off to a brace-like necklace. And in the middle of this blouse is a laced open part that shows her skin, but can look like a zipper if not examined closely. She has a miniskirt attached to the blouse, but most of her legs are covered by white, decorated with purple and gold, tights. She wears long, white gloves with a similar decoration than her tights. She has wings (strictly for style) on her back. This whole outfit strongly resembles the Staff of Resurrection. The story Jessica is introduced after The Hero and Yangus reach the top of the Tower of Alexandria, mistaking the two as the murderers of her brother, Alistair, who was slain by Dhoulmagus. After witnessing a vision of her brother's demise, learning it was the evil jester, she has a change of heart and resolves to join the party. However, her mother initially refuses, causing a falling out between the two. After joining the group and traveling to the Maella Abbey, Jessica plays a key role in ringing in the flirtacious Angelo. Later on, after destroying Dhoulmagus, Jessica retrieves the scepter of Rhapthorne, and is suddenly possessed by its dark power. After a difficult battle, Jessica is freed from the staff's influence, and relies the truth about the party's real enemy. At the end of the story, Jessica has reconciled with her mother and informs the player of what has transpired after the defeat of Rhapthorne. It's strongly implied that Jessica harbors feelings for the Hero, but appears to accept that he is in love with Princess Medea. Jessicadq0.jpg|Normal Costume Jessicadq1.jpg|Jessica's Outfit Jessicadq2.jpg|Dancer's Costume Jessicadq3.jpg|Bunny Girl Costume Jessicadq4.jpg|Magic Bikini Jessicadq5.jpg|Dangerous Bustier Jessicadq6.jpg|Divine Bustier Abilities Knives Whip Staff Fisticuffs Sex Appeal Magic *Bang Jessica creates an explosion. *Boom An improved version of Bang. *Kaboom An improved version of Boom. *Crack Jessica attacks the enemy with ice. *Crackle An improved version of Crack. *Kacrackle An improved version of Crackle. *Sizz Jessica attacks a group of enemies with a flaming wall. *Sizzle An improved version of Sizz. *Kasizzle An improved version of Sizzle. *Frizz Jessica throws a fireball at the enemy. *Frizzle An improved version of Frizz. *Kafrizzle An improved version of Frizzle. *Snooze Jessica puts an enemy to sleep. *Kasnooze Jessica puts a group of enemies to sleep. *Evac Jessica warps the party out of a dungeon. *Oomph Jessica increases a party member's strength. *Insulatle Forms a barrier that protects the party from fire or ice spells. Trivia *With the only differences being hair color and age, Jessica looks similar to Bouquet, one the main characters of Blue Dragon, an anime and video game series that Akira Toriyama worked on as a character designer. Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Party members Category:Female Characters